Soccer is a game that is actively enjoyed by a large segment of the population. Soccer has been played widely worldwide, and studies report that the sport currently enjoys a rapid growth rate in the United States. Soccer is enjoying an especially rapid growth among participants under 18 years of age.
Traditionally, soccer is taught through drills which emphasize various soccer skills and through actual playing practice. Although drills can be quite effective in developing soccer skills, younger players typically do not find skills drills to be enjoyable and they are not prone to practice the drills outside of a structured coaching environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a training device which will teach soccer skills in a fun game-like environment. The product of the present invention is designed to be enjoyable for children to play alone, with friends, or with a parent. Indeed, the product is designed to allow parents to participate with their children in a game-like setting which will enhance the child's skills in soccer.